El mejor castigo
by Kikky
Summary: No Yaoi! Muchas cosas han pasado en la vida de Goten quien nunca supo que era ser un rebelde, como decía su madre hasta que hice este fic jeje disfrútenlo.
1. Un poco de adrenalina

Aviso: Dragon Ball Z y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Akira Toriyama. Gracias por darme una buena excusa para hacer fics muajajaja.

Quise hacer un fic de Goten por que siento que es un personaje muy libre en el aspecto de personalidad, claro entre comillas pues tiene su carácter y su personalidad vistas de niño. Quería subirlo hace un tiempo junto a otros fic q tenia guardados pero he estado super corta de tiempo con los estudios ufff pero bueno, aquí esta y espero les guste mi primer fic de este pj.

El mejor castigo

Cap1: Un poco de adrenalina

Casi medio año pasó desde el torneo de artes marciales donde Goku se había ido a entrenar con Uub y Goten estaba en preparatoria aunque no le iba nada bien. Él no era tan hábil como su hermano Gohan y tampoco había dedicado tanto tiempo a sus estudios como él a pesar de los esfuerzos de su madre. Él siempre había crecido disfrutando de cierta libertad que su hermano nunca había tenido. Aquel día se había saltado la clase de matemáticas y miraba desde el patio hacia las personas de la calle, en eso unos chicos encajonaron a una joven, Goten entró en acción saltó las rejas y con una sonrisa golpeó a los hombres quienes quedaron KO después de la paliza.

- Gra… gracias joven – dijo impresionada la mujer

- No te preocupes, mejor llama a los policías antes de que despierten – dijo sonriendo y se fue corriendo aprovechando la oportunidad de faltar a la escuela, ya había faltado otras veces que podía suceder.

- ¡SUSPENDIDO!- grito ChiChi a su hijo quien estaba sentado con la cabeza gacha en medio de la sala

- ¿Cómo es posible que esto esté sucediendo?, que vergüenza he pasado al recibir la llamada de Satan College diciéndome que te han ¡suspendido! ¡Ay! mi Goten.

- Lo lamento mamá- dijo en voz baja, su madre se paseaba de un lado a otro como una leona echando chispas.

- No sólo lo lamentarás Goten, ¡ya sabía yo que esos colegios de la capital no eran tan buenos como la educación en casa!, ¡ay! por qué no eres como tu hermano - Goten apretó las manos debajo de la mesa, odiaba que lo comparase con Gohan, si bien lo respetaba y apreciaba ChiChi solía compáralo a menudo sin notarlo pues él era un gran investigador y había logrado en época de estudiante muy buenas calificaciones y reconocimientos.

- Lo siento mamá – dijo apretando los dientes pero ChiChi no lo notó, pues se movía de un lado a otro

- Goten no sabes todo lo que tu madre ha sufrido y se ha esforzado por ti - él se sintió culpable con aquellas palabras olvidando la rabia anterior.

- Mamá lo siento en realidad, es que solo no soy bueno para aprender tantas cosas como mi hermano, a mi me gusta estar afuera, ver las nubes, el cielo, volar… eso de los números no me viene y no entiendo en realidad cuando los profesores me dicen que….

- ¡Pero que palabras son esas Goten! - Gritó su madre haciéndole callar y logrando que bajara otra vez la mirada. Tras eso su detuvo su caminar, suspiró y lo miró de frente – ya haremos algo ok?- Goten le miró levantando un poco la vista

- Mamá yo prometo que me esforzare.

- Promesas, promesas estás igual que Goku

Goten abrió sus ojos de par en par, sus manos estaban más apretadas que antes pues eso de compararlo con su padre sí que le había enfurecido, ChiChi notó la expresión de su hijo y le dio una sonrisa calmando la mirada de su hijo – pero Goku siempre cumplió sus promesas.

- Mamá no me gusta que…

- Buscaré unos buenos profesores particulares para ti - dijo con entusiasmo poniendo las manos en la cintura, sin escuchar a Goten.

- ¡No!, mamá por favor - en ese momento su rabia que se transformó en angustia, su madre sonreía satisfecha con la genial idea y sin oír suplicas se fue a la cocina.

- ¡Te prepararé de cenar ya no se hable más!

- Pero mamáaaa – él se siguió hasta la cocina

- Ya esta decidido ve a la sala a preparar la mesa.

Goten caminó cabizbajo y cayó abatido al sofá dando un suspiro. Después de la cena debió escaparse para ir donde Trunks, luego de ser suspendido era imposible que ChiChi le dejase salir a alguna parte pero lo había logrado y era seguro que su amigo sabría aconsejarlo bien como siempre solía hacerlo. Su amistad de años era más que eso, era una verdadera hermandad. Al salir voló lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a Capsule Corp. una vez se encontraron los jóvenes conversaron un largo rato sobre aquello en el enorme jardín.

- Vaya lograste que te suspendieran jajajaja. Pero Goten ¿no crees que deberías intentar algo aunque sea?- dijo sentándose en una silla de jardín tomando una soda en lata.

- Truks a ti te gustan esas cosas científicas, estudias y entiendes pero a mí ni eso - habló en reproche – Siento que nada me motivara – dio un suspiro sentándose con la silla al revés para apoyarse en el respaldo con sus brazos

- Goten las cosas no son tan sencillas se me hace bastante difícil estudiar además de cumplir con las horas de trabajo que mi madre me dio en la empresa y con los entrenamientos diarios con papá.

- Pero eres más inteligente que yo - sentencio Goten haciendo una mueca

- Bueno eso es porque de alguna manera siempre me gustó el trabajo de mamá, tú sabes, me interesé en aquello y bueno también en las batallas y todo eso pero… Pero me esfuerzo por algo ¿no? Tú solo te estas quejando, incluso ahora que ya no queda nada para graduarte - Goten frunció el ceño a su amigo.

- No entiendes lo difícil que se me hace todo, claro siempre has tenido todo – dejo escapar mientras esquivaba la vista del chico de cabello lila

- Eso no es así, acaso quieres que te de una solución a todo lo que te pasa, acaso te lo has preguntado siquiera – chasqueo la lengua cruzándose de brazos

- Lo siento, lo siento solo no quiero estudiar más, papá nunca estudio nada y todo le salió bien. Ni siquiera se preocupa por su familia nos dejó como a cualquier cosa y creo que ni aunque me ponga a estudiar aquello cambiaría – dijo con enfado en su voz, Trunks dio un suspiro y le miró arqueando las cejas.

- Ya veo… con que es eso otra vez, pero ha pasado un tiempo de que se fue ¿no? Mejor deja eso ya, reprobar el año no lo traerá – Trunks miró a su amigo entristecido. Cuando Goku se había ido Goten se había mostrado fuerte frente a su familia manteniendo una sonrisa pero a pesar de ello siempre iba donde él a desahogarse. No solo sus notas habían descendido si no que también su animo.

- Es verdad, reprobar tampoco lo traerá a casa…

- Animo amigo, sabes yo también quisiera algo diferente algunas veces – Trunks miró al cielo sonriendo levemente cambiando un poco el tema – Imaginas poder viajar a algún lugar del espacio a hacer algo más interesante o importante que no sea solo renovar las tecnologías existentes, ayudar a personas de otro sitio o poder hacer algo como...

-¿Cómo que?

- Como poder intercambiar tu cerebro para que seas más listo jajajajajaja – Goten le hizo una mueca antes de comenzar a reír, entonces se puso de pie con más ánimo.

- ¿Que tal si vamos a buscar a Marron?, él día esta perfecto para dar un paseo - Trunks sonrío lentamente asintiendo. Ambos jóvenes se fueron volando en dirección a Kame Hause.

Una vez se encontraron con ella partieron a Satan City, solían juntarse de vez en cuando a salir a la capital, sus edades no eran tan diferentes y tenían varias cosas en común. Marron era muy bonita y era la más alegre de que los chicos fueran sus amigos pues no tenía amigas y tampoco iba al instituto, su madre le enseñaba todo lo que debía saber como bien decía ella misma y Krillin por su parte le había enseñado una que otra forma de pelea aparte de volar ya que era muy útil para ellos que vivían tan lejos de todo. Los tres caminaban por un enorme centro comercial cuando Marron se detuvo frente a una joyería, tras mirar las brillantes joyas entró.

- ¡Ay! ¡Qué pena ser pobre! mamá nunca me da dinero y el que me dio papá ya me lo gaste - decía al ver un lindo anillo en el mostrador

- Si quieres te lo puedo regalar - dijo Trunks a su lado sonriendo y sonrojándose levemente, ella le dio una sonrisa pero cuando fue a contestar Goten se interpuso entre los dos.

- No sean tan aburridos – al decir esto una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

Con la rapidez de sus palabras rompió el vidrio y tomó con su mano la joya al momento que sonaba la alarma del lugar, con su mano libre lanzó pequeños rayos de energía a las cámaras de seguridad y luego directo a una pared. La gente empezó a gritar y todos corrían de un lado a otro sin saber que pasaba, el humo desplegado por la pared destruida logró cubrir a Goten que ya corría, por su parte Trunks y Marron hicieron lo mismo no se podían quedar allí. La multitud se movía rápidamente y los guardias llegaban cuando otra explosión causo aún más conmoción.

Lejos de allí en un parque que daba de frente al centro comercial Goten no paraba de reír cuando Trunks llegó a su lado sumamente furioso.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? – Goten dejó su risa e inmediatamente dirigió su vista a Marron al momento que le lanzaba el anillo el cual la chica tomó instintivamente.

- ¿No vieron toda esa gente corriendo? fue divertido jajajajaja

- Eso no fue divertido y yo no quiero esto - dijo la chica tirando el anillo de vuelta al semisaiyajin - Goten eres un tonto pudiste dañar a alguien.

- ¿Qué les pasa no herí a nadie o sí?

- ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti Goten? Eres un idiota - dijo Trunks empujándolo, el pelinegro sintió que estaba enojado no solo por su expresión sino también pues había elevado un poco su Ki, Goten respondió empujándole de vuelta y ambos chicos se miraron con furia.

- Yaaaa no se peleen – Dijo Marron interponiéndose ella podía sentir como elevaban su Ki lo cual la asustó un poco – Tan solo espero que la cámara no te haya captado – comentó algo afligida dándole una mirada seria. Goten bufó y les dio la espalda.

- Los dos son unos… ¡saben mejor me voy! - emprendió vuelo, algunas personas se sorprendieron de aquello y les miraron al momento de comenzar a murmurar.

- ¡Estúpido! - le gritó Trunks antes de dar un pequeño salto, esperaba seguirlo al vuelo cuando Marron fue tras él y tomó de su brazo.

- ¡Espera! no me dejarás abandonada tú también – ella le miró algo preocupada pero dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, quería que por lo menos se calmara pues podía sentir su enojo y su Ki.

- Vámonos rápido de aquí - dijo Trunks dándole una sonrisa algo forzada tomó de su mano y dieron un trote por el parque perdiéndose entre la gente, hasta llegar al otro lado del mismo. Finalmente se detuvieron, al voltear parecía que nada sucedía en aquella parte del parque nadie había sabido del incidente ocurrido en la tienda.

- ¿Qué le sucede a Goten?

- Supongo que solo está algo confundido, creo que le han pasado muchas cosas este día.

- Ya veo, por cierto Trunks ya puedes soltar mi mano – Trunks le soltó con rapidez sonrojándose instantáneamente y notando que ella también se había sonrojado.


	2. Su nuevo poder

Cap 2: Su nuevo poder

Goten volaba de brazos cruzados ya no se sentía tan enfadado y pensaba más claramente en lo sucedido ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No tenía una respuesta concreta pero aquella sensación que había experimentado, esa adrenalina de ser descubierto, ese temor de que algo sucediera en cualquier momento le agradó. Tenía todo ese poder oculto y para qué. Miró en su mano el anillo ¿qué haría con eso?

Al llegar la noche veía la televisión junto a su madre y ahí estaba, la noticia del ataque a la joyería, Goten se puso muy nervioso tanto que se atoró al comer, pero según lo que decían en el noticiario las cámaras habían sido destruidas por completo y todas las grabaciones del día se habían perdido, según el inventario nada había desaparecido y solo había sido un ataque fallido.

- Estos barbaros cada día la gente está peor - Dijo ChiChi sentándose con una taza de té

- Pe… pero mamá esas cosas pasan siempre y…

- Pues no debería pasar. Hace años todos lucharon para salvar la tierra y la gente se comporta así mph. Por suerte mi querido Goten está aquí para defender a su madre - Goten tragó mas comida intentando tragarse la culpa que sentía en aquel momento y pensando en que Trunks al parecer no le había comentado nada a su madre, pues de ser así seguramente ella misma le habría llamado a ChiChi para contarle las andadas de su hijo y aquella conversación hubiese sido muy diferente.

En la noche no podía dormir, giraba de un lado a otro pensando en todo lo que le sucedía, miró la hora eran cerca de las 04:00am, dio un suspiro dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana aquella noche despejada lo llamaba. Pronto volaba por el cielo sin una dirección segura, llevaba el anillo consigo pues pensaba en pasar por la playa para tirarlo y allí fue pero una vez en el lugar se quedo sentado mirando las olas. Aquel día no había sido el mejor, había sido suspendido y se había enemistado con su mejor amigo aparte de ofender a una chica tan dulce como lo era Marron. Dio un suspiro ¿Qué caso tenía todo lo que hacía? Ser suspendido, robar una tienda de joyería y ahora despertar a altas horas de la noche solo para seguramente desvelarse. Pues nada de aquel día tenía mucho sentido.

Goten miró por el rabillo del ojo a una joven que se le acercó, tenía el cabello largo lacio y de color morado, su ropa era ajustada y negra. Sus ojos eran de un verde profundo.

-Hola Goten, ¿me recuerdas? yo te reconocí en seguida – miró a la chica y claro que la recordó, tan solo un año antes había sido su novia sin embargo luego del torneo y justo luego de que Goku se fuera, ella terminó la relación. Era mayor que él por dos años y en un comienzo se le había acercado interesada en Trunks sin embargo le había terminado gustando el guerrero pero aquella diferencia de edad unido a que la chica amaba buscar problemas había terminado por alejarlos. Se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Iris hola… ¿Qué haces tan tarde por aquí?

- Jajajaja yo pregunto lo mismo, ¿tienes fuego?– Goten negó con la cabeza y ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos cortos segundos

-Tengo esto, toma un regalo.

-m? pero que…

- No me agradezcas de todas formas iba a tirarlo a la playa – se puso de pie y se fue volando, no le importaba que la chica lo viese ella conocía de sus poderes. Iris miró el anillo en su mano y sonrió sutilmente.

Cuando despertó no se fue a la preparatoria después de todo estaba suspendido pero cuando intento volver a dormir era ya muy tarde ChiChi entraba a su pieza abriendo las cortinas.

- Vamos arriba, ¡ARRIBA GOTEN! hoy comienzas tus clases particulares, yo misma me preocupe por apurar que tus estudios no se pierdan.

Goten se cubrió con la almohada haciendo un quejido pero nada logró, se levantó lentamente con el cabello revuelto y recibió el matutino sol directo al rostro. Aquel día estudió como nunca, su maestro le había hecho clases a su hermano así que era conocido y no se daba por vencido en hacer que el joven retuviera algo. Durante el almuerzo la mitad de toda esa materia ya se le había ido recordando lo sucedido el día anterior, por alguna razón quería otra vez esa adrenalina en sus venas. Entonces una llamada lo sorprendió su madre contestó, su rostro que se veía sonriente cambio al escuchar la voz al otro lado del auricular, luego miró a su hijo y extendió el teléfono hacia él.

- Hola Goten, aún tenía guardado tu número en algún parte – dijo la coqueta voz de Iris al otro lado

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien, me gustó tu anillo y sé de donde lo sacaste por lo mismo quisiera invitarte a acompañarme, tengo una buena idea para esta noche – Un escalofríos recorrió la espina del chico, ¿a qué se refería con esa invitación y cómo sabía de la procedencia del anillo?

- Te estaré esperando en la plaza Satan Tercero en la capital, veámonos a las 3am.

-….- Goten no sabía que responder sin levantar sospechas de su madre quien le miraba casi leyendo su conversación.

- Ok nos vemos allí- dijo la joven colgando dando por sentado su respuesta. Goten colgó suspirando.

- Era aquella chica cierto?

- ¿Iris?... ehh si, la encontré hace unos días pero…

- Tú sabes que nunca me agradó, lo mejor fue que terminaran, era muy rebelde.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la cara de adolescente. Aquella noche salió otra vez volando sigiloso, esta vez se puso una chaqueta con capucha y se cubrió la cabeza. Sentía que hacía algo prohibido pero le agradaba, al llegar al lugar de encuentro le esperaba aquella chica con un traje negro completo cerrado por un único cierre que dejaba notar sus pechos y justo en aquel lugar colgaba el anillo de su cuello, haciéndole ver sumamente sexi.

- Hola Goten – dijo la chica acercándosele para besar su mejilla, este se sonrojó – Mira hacia allá - apunto en dirección a un edifico blanco y enrejado, era un banco – con tus poderes y mi habilidad nos vendría bien un poco de eso, ¿no?

- De... ¿De qué me hablas? No soy un ladrón

- Ah! Claro que sí, me diste este anillo robado – lo tomó moviéndolo entre sus dedos - y no te gustó robarlo acaso, pues entonces somos iguales – Goten recordó por que habían terminado alejándose, ella sí que le había hecho caer en uno que otro problema relacionado con sus poderes durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Él era un poco inocente para darse cuenta de las maldades de la chica en aquel entonces, pero ahora sabía bien de que trataba el asunto sin embargo en su interior algo le causaba entusiasmo y realmente le daban ganas de seguir su juego.

- Bien vamos - dijo y la joven le tiro una mascara

- Ponte eso, hay cámaras que te podrían ver es bueno ocultarse un poco – ella dijo eso y se puso una máscara blanca japonesa, Goten miró la suya era la de un mono.

Esa noche ambos chicos corrieron durante varias horas a diferentes sitios de aquella área de la capital haciendo una que otra cosa muy por encima de la ley. Goten entró ya cerca de las 6 am a su casa completamente cansado y se quedó profundamente dormido, cuando despertó su madre estaba hecha una fiera pues era cerca de la hora de almuerzo y él recién se levantaba ni ella lo había logrado despertar, ambos se sentaron a la mesa, en ese momento el teléfono llamaba, era Trunks.

- Hola amigo que ta…

- Goten dime que no fuiste tú.

- ¿De qué estas hablando?, acabo de despertar.

- Prende la televisión – Goten puso el televisor y se quedo estupefacto.

_- Un asalto nocturno se produjo durante la madrugada al parecer los atracadores usaron alguna especia de explosivo para robar un banco en ciudad Satán. Los dos perpetradores captados por las cámaras de seguridad son una pareja joven y aun están siendo buscados. Las investigaciones dicen además que habrían realizado otros ataques similares a una discoteque y a una tienda de artículos de vestuario no se descarta que…. _

Un extraño estremecimiento lo recorrió se sentía tan bien y no sabía por qué, no oía en el teléfono a Trunks preguntándole, ni a su madre quejándose por los barbaros de la ciudad solo recordaba a la gente corriendo de aquella disco en la noche anterior y a él junto a Iris riendo por ello, recordaba lo fácil de tomar el dinero del banco y aquella tienda departamental. Un simple poder lanzado sin fuerza había destruido fácilmente la entrada a todos los lugares y había sido extrañamente divertido.

- Goten no seas idiota, ¿qué crees que andas haciendo?

- No me culpes por cosas que no son ¿Ok?

- Te conozco amigo sé que el que esta borroso en la televisión eres tú ¿a dónde piensas llegar con esto? – Goten miró la noticia donde se veían las fotografías de los sospechosos, claro que estas apenas se notaban por la rapidez de Goten y solo se veía una figura humana borrosa.

- Esta bien Trunks, ¿quieres ya dejar de hablarme como madre preocupada? iré enseguida.

- Te estaré esperando – Goten colgó mirando el auricular por unos segundos, luego volteo para terminar la cena tras esto se dirigió a la salida.

- Goten ¿Dónde crees que vas?

- Iré a Caps. Corp.- dijo el chico tranquilamente

- No me gusta nada tu liviandad, no has estudiado lo del día y no me gusta que te atrases.

- Pero mamá.

- Esta bien, solo por esta vez, así me pasas a dejar donde Gohan- ella le dio una sonrisa y este respondió igual. Después de la cena y de dejar a ChiChi donde su hermano se fue rápidamente donde su amigo, ambos estaban en Caps. Corp como anteriormente sentados en las afueras del jardín, ya habían comenzado a charlar cuando el tema se comenzó a poner más difícil.

- Goten no entiendo porque te aprovechas así de tus poderes.

- No es eso… bueno, sí, sabes quizás es eso, pero es que quiero sentir esa adrenalina que sentí el día de la joyería y lo logré, es como cuando éramos niños y luchábamos. Con nuestro poder frente a los enemigos – habló con entusiasmo.

- No seas idiota no tenemos este poder para atacar personas

- Y entonces ¡¿por qué lo tenemos? Cuando fuimos pequeños nos vimos en la obligación de luchar muy duro y para qué, para tener un poder inútil al pasar el tiempo.

- ¡Pues para estar en paz!, Goten no seas tan estúpido.

- ¡Para ti es fácil decirme estúpido e idiota! – El pelinegro dio un golpe a la mesa poniéndose en pie y dándole una mirada amenazadora - Siempre te has aprovechado de que era más ingenuo que tú y me decías esas cosas y que hacer y que no ¿cierto? Pero ahora eso no te sirve, sé lo que piensas de mí.

- ¡Ves que eres estúpido! No entiendes lo que quiero decirte – Trunks golpeo la mesa igualmente. Los dos chicos estaban uno frente al otro amenazándose con sus ki y sus miradas cuando una voz familiar les interrumpió.

- Tu sangre es en parte Sayayin y nos gusta sentir ese poder frente a los más débiles, somos de una raza guerrera que necesita estar entrenando y peleando - Vegeta interrumpió a los jóvenes, era obvio que había escuchado todo pues estaban prácticamente gritándose.

-Señor Vegeta…

-Tu madre te busca - dijo mirando a Trunks antes de voltear y entrara a la casa.

- Papá…- Trunks se quedo mirándolo por unos momentos antes de bajar los brazos y mirar a Goten. Los chicos quedaron en silencio y más calmados, Goten bajo los brazos y miró al piso.

- Quizá tu papá tiene razón, yo apenas me entreno y por eso tengo ganas de pelear con todo.

- Quizá, pero que no te sea de excusa, no sigas atacando personas te lo digo como amigo.

- Pero no le hice daño a nadie – reprochó

- Eso no importa solo deja de andar haciendo tonterías.

- Pero que tiene de malo divertirse un poco.

- Lo ves, eres un tonto – terminó Trunks por decir cruzándose de brazos, Goten frunció el ceño levanto su mirada clavando sus ojos azabache en los azules del joven Brief.

- ¡Que seas mayor por un año no te da derecho a decirme que hacer y a estar siempre tratándome de tonto! - al decir esto se fue volando rápidamente, estaba harto que hasta su amigo lo juzgara por sus acciones en vez de intentar entenderlo. Al día siguiente fue a la preparatoria para retirarse definitivamente, después de su suspensión ChiChi había decidido usar el dinero invertido en el lugar en darle clases particulares, así que ya no tenía nada más que hacer que estudiar. Una vez su rendimiento mejorase tomaría en consideración hacerlo volver al lugar. Goten se despidió de un par de amigos y profesores y al salir se encontró con Iris, la chica lo esperaba en su moto con su sexy traje negro.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

- No es difícil, tengo mis trucos.

- ¿Y a donde vamos?

- El jugar un rato de día será divertido y te tengo algo nuevo – ya chica le lanzo una máscara con el dibujo de un dragón y le dio una sonrisa

- Hay que cambiar de vez en cuando para que no nos descubran - Goten sonrió y subió a la motocicleta. Kilómetros más allá y después de un rato ya habían decidido dónde ir, ambos se prepararon Goten se transformo en SS para cambiar un poco su aspecto y cambio sus ropas por unas que Iris le había llevado, ella se puso una peluca y tal película entraron en una sucursal.

- ¡Abajo todo el mundo y no intenten nada extraño! - Todos gritaron tirándose al suelo ante la orden del joven y al ver que la chica llevaba una ametralladora, le hizo una señal a Goten quien con su fuerza se le hizo fácil romper con las cerraduras y bóvedas.

- ¡Las cámaras! – gritó Iris y Goten con rapidez las destruyó, todos quedaron impresionados al ver su poder y con este mismo luego destruyó una pared por la cual salieron con el botín momentos antes de que llegase la policía. Los chicos iban rápidamente en la moto riéndose por lo acontecido, Goten se sentía tan poderoso frente a todo, robar era algo muy fácil, todo era tan fácil con su nuevo poder.


	3. El renacimiento de un antiguo héroe

Cap 3: El renacimiento de un antiguo héroe.

Los días pasaban y la prensa no se podía explicar acerca de esta pareja de ladrones jóvenes que tenían una singular manera de usar explosivos. Goten se sentía bien al ver las noticias a pesar de cometer aquellos delitos, aunque a causa de ello había dejado prácticamente de hablar con Trunks, de hecho lo evitaba pero ese día mientras estudiaba su madre le habló llamando su atención.

- Goten te he visto muy extraño.

- No es nada mamá

- Ya ni siquiera vistas a Trunks y eso es muy muuy extraño si ustedes se veían casi a diario y ayer por la noche te llamó y tampoco quisiste hablarle. ¿Sucede algo hijo?

- Nop nada mamá – él se sumió en un ejercicio matemático, pero en realidad buscaba no escucharla ya que el ejercicio casi no lo entendía.

- Goten tú sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea - dijo su madre dejando un jugo en la mesa – si te has metido en algún problema que no quieres contarme… lo entenderé pero recuerda que si cavas muy profundo después no podrás salir – Goten apretó el lápiz en su mano era seguro que algo sospechaba, la miró salir por la habitación.

- Mamá…- ella volteo – si yo me hubiera metido en un problema tan grande que todos me odiaran, incluso Gohan. ¿Estarías a mi lado?

- Mi querido Goten - dijo su madre y se le acercó para darle un abrazo, unos pequeños segundos se hicieron eternos entre los dos luego de eso se fue dándole antes una sonrisa. Goten se quedó pensativo sobre lo sucedido moviendo el lápiz entre sus dedos. Sin duda alguna ella lo apoyaría pero por siempre se sentiría decepcionada y no solo de él si no de ella misma, no podía decirle lo que había estado haciendo pero si podía dejar de hacerlo, su madre era muy buena para hacerle ese mal y realmente había sido un tonto tal como le había dicho Trunks a quien por primera vez entendía. De repente un mar de culpa bañó a Goten, ¿Cómo podía haber olvidad el esfuerzo de su madre? Ella era todo lo que tenía y le estaba fallando de la peor manera. Se puso de pie decidido.

- Ya vengo mamá – dijo saliendo a la sala

- ¿Goten terminaste tus deberes?

- Luego los haré sin falta.

- Pero no te vayas aun que se enfriará la cena, ya luego estará lista – gritó del interior

- ¡Está bien no tengo hambre! - ChiChi le vio salir y le preocupó, era extraño que no tuviese hambre (conociendo a los sayayin xD era muuuyy raro)

Trunks estudiaba química y robótica con un profesor especial en esas aéreas en la capital luego de cada clase en la preparatoria, por lo cual llegaba alrededor de las 8 de la noche a su casa hora en la cual se dedicaba a entrenar con Vegeta. Sin tiempo alguno dedicaba lo que podía a estos entrenamientos ya sagrados de cada día, Vegeta había estado satisfecho con los últimos entrenamientos pues como Trunks andaba algo enojado por la pelea con Goten solía tirar muchas tensiones lo que le hacía luchar con más fuerza.

- ¡Ya dejen ese entrenamiento los dos! – Escucharon a Bulma quien aparecía en una pantalla al interior de la cámara de entrenamiento - prepararé algo sabroso así que salgan de ahí – Al salir de la cámara Bra corrió donde Vegeta y tiró de su brazo con toda su fuerza

- ¡Papá! Mamá dijo que fuéramos arribaaaa por que tardaste tantooo! – Vegeta se detuvo a mirar a la niña tirar de su brazo, apenas la sentía pero simulo ser guiado por ella dándole una sonrisa.

- Bra, nos daremos un baño e iremos al balcón - Dijo Trunks a su pequeña hermana y esta se fue corriendo rápidamente pese a tener 11 años la chica no era tan fuerte como lo había sido Trunks incluso antes de aquella edad.

Tras la ducha Trunks se disponía a ir con su madre pero fue avisado que alguien le buscaba, al ir a la sala se encontró con Goten.

- ¿Qué quieres? – se cruzó de brazos al instante dándole una mirada acusadora

- Necesito pedirte disculpas, amigo lo siento, he sido muy torpe.

- Me alegra que lo notes - dijo dándole una sonrisa y cambiando su mirada, Goten respondió con otra sonrisa

- Ya… terminaré con esto hoy mismo - al decir estas palabras salió rápidamente antes que Trunks le pudiese hablar y se fue volando, pero algo en esa frase inquieto al joven Brief.

- ¡Hermanoooo ya ven aquí!- Gritó Bra desde la parte superior de la casa.

- ¡No me esperen, voy de salida! - tras esto se fue volando con rapidez para no ser interrogado, era lo que menos necesitaba.

Goten voló en búsqueda de Iris habían quedado de verse con ella más temprano aquel día, pero pensaba hablarle, darle a entender que no le ayudaría mas, que dejaría los crímenes y que ella hiciera lo mismo.

- Quiero hablar contigo.

- No digas nada - la chica tapo su boca con un dedo haciendo que Goten se sonrojara

- Tenía ganas de verte, hoy se viene algo realmente bueno por lo que invité a unos amigos míos.

- Iris…

- Shhh ya no hables, aún es temprano así que quiero pasar contigo lo que queda de tiempo antes de actuar ¿quieres ir al cine? - Goten no sabía cómo comenzarle a hablar pese a todo él era muy vergonzoso y ella era una chica muy sexy y lograba convencerle. Finalmente fueron al cine y al salir ya era entrada la noche.

- Goten te acuerdas cuando salíamos así antes – él solo asintió y se sonrojó levemente.

- Ven aquí – Iris tomó de su mano llevándolo un rato consigo por la calle – me iré, tú sabes no soy una chica de un solo lugar y después de lo de hoy me iré – Goten le escuchó, se oía algo triste al decir aquella última palabra, pero aquella era la oportunidad de hacerla cambiar de idea.

- Pero Iris puedes cambiar dej…

-¿Vendrás conmigo? – La joven le dio una sonrisa – Somos jóvenes, bueno tu un poco mas que yo jajaja pero eso no importa - Goten se quedó sin saber que decir en ese preciso instante apareció una pareja frente a ellos. Un chico de cabello azul marino y una jovencita de cabello rosado chillón, ambos con unos trajes negros muy ajustados.

- Hola Iris ¿llegamos muy temprano?

- Para nada, justo a tiempo, vamos Goten hoy iremos a una tienda deportiva de Caps. Corp. si logramos robar los suministros de capsulas será mucho más fácil robar una gran cantidad de ellas en un mínimo de tiempo.

- ¡No, Iris ya deja esto!- Goten se puso nervioso, aquellos extraños habían salido de la nada y otra vez estaba envuelto en un posible atraco además irían a una compañía de Caps. Corp. y no solo eso, si no que por primera vez no quería hacer nada de aquello y se veía arrastrado por la situación y por aquella chica tan sexy que le quitaba el sentido de razón. Sin darse cuenta y tras aquel paseo había sido guiado hasta ese lugar.

- Vamos Goten dependemos de tu poder para derribar la pared sin problemas.

- Por favor Iris piénsalo.

- Por Dios Goten, ¿ahora te haces el niño bueno?

- No es eso, solo que puedes cambiar no es necesario que robes y que

- ¡Si no ayudas no estorbes! – dijo seriamente. Goten se sentía incomodo dio un suspiro _– ultima vez -_ pensó y cerrando los ojos derribó la pared de un golpe, el sonido de las alarmas comenzó a llamar y los amigos de la chica entraron con rapidez por el agujero formado en el concreto.

- Vamos Got…- la chica fue a entrar cuando apuntó mirando el cielo, Goten volteó para ver a Trunks quien estaba ahí de brazos cruzados

- Goten – dijo casi en susurro el adolescente de cabello lila

- Trunks – mencionó igualmente el pelinegro, sin lograr pensar la situación el joven Brief ya estaba frente suyo con una rapidez increíble, Goten dio un paso atrás por la impresión solo para sentir un golpe en su rostro y caer directo contra otra muralla. Iris miró a Trunks y a Goten y rápidamente subió a su moto.

- ¡Chicos huyamos tomen todo lo que puedan! - sus amigos salieron con rapidez y subieron a sus motos yéndose rápidamente

- Ya los alcanzará la policía - dijo Trunks con determinación – Goten hemos sido amigos tanto tiempo ya deja estas cosas. ¡No creo que me hayas mentido solo para continuar con esto!

- Trunks - el chico limpio su boca levantándose entre los escombros – es un error no te mentí yo no quiero hacer más esto - se puso de pie – no pelees conmigo porque me veré en la obligación de defenderme.

- ¡Goten! – gritó Iris

- ¡Iris!

- ¡Goten ven conmigo! – Gritó sin prestarle atención a Trunks – ¡huye conmigo! - El semisaiyajin miró a Iris directo a sus ojos sin percatarse que Trunks se acercaba a él con rapidez, pese a ello logró esquivarle saltando y quedándose en el aire.

- Iris – susurró, la joven lo miró y este a ella, fue una fracción de segundo antes de recibir otro golpe en el rostro, solo que esta vez respondió, claro que para Trunks fue fácil esquivarlo.

- Vamos amigo no tienes entrenamiento.

- ¡Lo sé! Realmente no quiero pelear solamente… – miró a la muchacha en la motocicleta y apretó sus ojos - ¡Iris vete! - gritó con fuerza, por su parte Trunks se cruzaba de brazos mirando a su amigo - ¡No me iré contigo! si quieres cambiar… y quedarte yo…- La chica tomó de su pecho al anillo y se lo lanzó con un beso al aire al momento que partía en su motocicleta.

- Bien, el golpe te hizo pensar más rápido vámonos de aquí - Trunks partió y Goten le siguió – la policía seguro los atrapará.

- No creo que ella sea atrapada - Hubo un silencio entre los dos amigos por un largo rato mientras volaban

- Después de todo ella solo utilizó mis poderes. Trunks gracias por el golpe.

- Goten - dijo deteniéndose - somos amigos, desde que somos niños por lo que sé que eres un tonto y que solo con un golpe de arreglas - le dio una sonrisa - después de todo, si no lo recuerdas yo siempre hacia maldades y tú me seguías jajajajajaja

- Jajajajajaja es verdad entonces es culpa tuya que me meta en problemas.

- Jajajajaja -Ambos amigos reían, desde hace mucho que no lo hacían.

- Sabes, antes no quería contarle nada a mamá, pero creo que debe saber que ha sucedido estos días.

- Después de tu castigo, que seguro será largo, recuerda ir a entrenar conmigo - dijo el joven Brief apuntándose y sonriendo. Luego de esto ambos se fueron cada cual a su casa, Goten voló sobre el mar mirando el anillo en su mano al momento que le dejaba caer dejando así el recuerdo de Irisi. Cuando aterrizó se encontró con su madre en la puerta de la casa con los brazos cruzados y mostrando en su rostro tristeza y enfado. Aquella noche fue larguísima y tras confesarle todo lo sucedido a ChiChi ella solo se fue a recostar sin decir nada a diferencia de los gritos que esperaba. Al día siguiente fue despertado temprano para comenzar sus estudios, su madre cocinó como todos los días pero sin dirigirle ni una palabra, durante la tarde ella salió sin decir a donde y Goten se quedó con su profesor particular. Al caer la noche le sirvió su cena y se fue a recostar, Goten comió en silencio. En la noche giró varias veces en su cama se sentía realmente mal por aquel día tan silencioso pese a ello logró dormir. Otro día más transcurría y como el día anterior todo se repetía, pero esta vez después de varias horas de estudio se decidió a hablar.

- Mamá - ChiChi no volteo a verlo pero habló

- He estado pensando un castigo para ti. Goten cuando eras más pequeño solías meterte en muchos líos por culpa de Trunks.

- Ahora él no tuvo la culpa.

- Lo sé, he pensado que puedes hacer y creo que lo mejor es ayudar a las personas- su madre volteo y le lanzo un reloj regalándole una sonrisa – creo que este será un buen castigo para ti.

Goten miró el reloj que le pareció familiar pero no comprendió, ChiChi se le acercó y le hizo ponerse de pie, al momento que lo ponía en su muñeca.

- Ahora tienes que presionar aquí - Goten hizo lo que le decía su madre y con la rapidez de un parpadeo el traje del Gran Sayaman apareció en el lugar de su ropa

-¡Waaaaaaaaaa mamáaa me veo ridículo!- Goten se sonrojó, si bien de niño le agradaba el traje ahora ya adolescente lo encontraba realmente una vergüenza.

- Hiciste mucho daño y tienes que ayudar a muchas personas de hoy en adelante - dijo su madre sonriente - sé que no te gusta este traje de tu hermano por eso lo elegí como tu castigo - ella se cruzo de brazos – Ayer fui con Gohan y conversé largas horas con tu hermano, pensamos que sería un buen castigo para ti. Sin embargo yo no estoy del todo satisfecha por lo que aumentaré tus clases y tendrás que dedicarte a los quehaceres. ¡Ah! también deberás de cuidar a Pan un par de veces a la semana por petición de Videl y quedé con Bulma para que cuides de Bra en algunas ocasiones, sería bueno que lleves a las chicas a jugar de vez en cuando y también…

Goten suspiró definitivamente no tendría tiempo de entrenarse con Trunks, pero le agradaba saber que su madre no le odiaba. Seguramente aquel castigo ocuparía todas sus horas del día, pero le alegraba ser castigado de aquella manera, sentía que realmente lo merecía y después de todo aquello había logrado algo muy bueno, el renacimiento de un antiguo héroe.

Fin.


End file.
